


Get Serious

by risquetendencies



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca, Iris, and their Castelia City exploring. One-shot, slight yuri. Based from the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Serious

"What should we do now, Munny?"

The young woman glanced along the busy street as if an answer would appear amongst the bustling crowd. A pink Pokémon floated by her side lazily, waiting for direction. The pair brainstormed together on the sidewalk outside of the cafe they'd just vacated. This city was enormous, and there were so many options to consider. And, _considering_ that Bianca was not a terribly decisive person, this could take all night!

"It is a bit late... I know... Oh sorry, Munna. I just... we lost so much time because of the trouble... but I'm so glad you and I are together again! I was so afraid I'd never get you back, sweetie!" Bianca cooed to the Pokemon, patting its head fondly. Munna trilled its name contentedly. It hadn't liked being separated from its Trainer as much as she had. And to be held by the same people who had kicked it around the Dreamyard so abusively... it was like a recurring nightmare for the Psychic Pokemon.

They would just have to be more careful in the future. Bianca, for one, planned on working very hard to strengthen herself and her team so that no more incidents like this occurred. It was great to know that she always had friends to come to her assistance, but deeply rooted inside the young lady was a desire to be self-sufficient, both for herself, but also to show the father who'd never supported her leaving home that he was wrong. She could handle the world.

There was a sudden sound of doors opening, and rapid footsteps hitting the pavement. The woman whipped around, her blonde hair swinging as she twirled. A smile lit up her face as she greeted her companion.

"Oh, there you are, Iris! What took you so long?"

The other girl stopped to catch her breath, all while musing that being the bodyguard for Bianca was a very grueling task. So much for a relaxing vacation to Castelia City...

"You went outside in a hurry when I was paying the check. You should have waited for me. You can't just run off, don't you know Team Plasma could still be around! And what would you do if they tried to take another one of your Pokemon while I wasn't here? We have to stick together so that doesn't happen!" Iris scolded, wagging a finger in her charge's face.

The girl was far too hyperactive to be normal, and yet, Iris couldn't help but find it a bit charming, even if she pretended the opposite. What was not so good, however, was when the girl's face made a pout, and she looked on the verge of tears. Even Munny was giving Iris a disappointed expression, its wide eyes none-too-subtly judging the darker girl for her harsh words. Oh Arceus, give it a rest, Munna, Iris thought.

"Bianca, do you even understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Y-you don't have to be...to be mean," Bianca sniveled, her green eyes burning only brighter as tears were shed. "I-I didn't go f-far."

"Scum like Pokemon thieves don't just do their work 'far away'. For all we know, they could have been just outside. Plus, it's rude to wander off somewhere else without telling me, or waiting for me to follow you. I'm supposed to be your bodyguard!"

"Wahhh, just leave me alone!" The blonde wailed. She started jogging off in the other direction, moving a pace that Iris would have been hard-pressed to catch up with. Oh great, she thought, more hide-and-seek in this forsaken city.

The Munna just narrowed its black eyes at Iris, and then flew after its trainer through the air, not wanting to lose touch with her again. The whole time Iris stood there, her state of mind making her not want to take a single step... but at the same time, she knew she had to.

"She sure is a handful," Iris muttered aloud. "Was I being over-the-top?"

A be-fanged head poked out of her violet hair to look at its trainer. The tiny dragon-type considered the question for a moment, and then barked "Axew!"

"I guess... but still, you have to admit I was right..."

"Axew." The Pokemon gave her a stern look.

"Fine! I'll go and apologize, but really, this is one of the craziest nights, Axew..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Munna, I hate it. You understand, don't you? I don't _feel_ like I can get stronger. But I want to, like, so bad. And not to win anything, no! I don't care about the Pokemon League... at least I don't think so. That's Cheren's thing, _not_ mine. I only want to be strong so I don't get into trouble. And I want to take care of you six, because you guys are always here for me!"

Bianca glanced down at the other five Pokeballs that contained her team. They were arranged neatly in a circle on her lap, serving as a way for her to remember her values, and why Iris' words had upset her in the first place. She had felt like a worthless child that couldn't be let out without supervision. It took her right back to a few months ago, when she'd began her journey. Arguing with her father in the doorway of their house, she'd eventually just had it and walked out. He had brought her down to the same low as Iris.

But once removed from the situation, she was feeling differently. Maybe it was because she hadn't been around Iris as long, or maybe because Iris helped her get back Munna, but she definitely didn't hate her in the same way as she felt about Dad.

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" a voice hailed from the surrounding area. Bianca had been hiding out on the pier, back up against the sea wall, but it looked like Iris had discovered her.

The other girl came screeching to a halt in front of Bianca, breathing heavily. Her face was a mask of concern, and Bianca couldn't see any vestiges of her earlier anger. This allowed her to relax. It didn't look like another fight was in the cards.

She got to her feet, stopping to place each pokeball back inside of her travel bag. While she was making these preparations, Iris was catching her breath. She had always been somewhat useless at apologies, and wasn't sure how she should word this one.

"Look here, I'm sorry," she blurted out, catching Bianca's attention. They were standing close by now, and it felt like they were the only two on the pier.

Bianca smiled a little out of habit. She knew for sure now that Iris wasn't mad at her. Not really. And in this flustered state of mind she was in, she was rather cute. Bianca had been thinking it all night, but she had wondered what Iris thought of her. Some instinct told her it might be more favorable than she'd hoped for. Which put her in the best mood. Buuut, she did kinda want to hear the apology still. Just for fun.

"I wasn't being fair to you back there. I guess I was just worried. I wanted to be around so that I could protect you this time, if anything happened. But I kind of made a blunder of telling you that. I honestly didn't mean it to sound the way it did. Can you _please_ forgive me?"

The older girl pretended to think for a split second, but then beamed widely. Iris immediately felt relieved, but there was something else there. Some apprehension. All she could do was wait to see what happened next.

"No, it's okay. I know I need to get serious. Thank you for getting me to see it."

She leaned forward, and kissed Iris's cheek. Almost immediately, she could feel the warmth from the blush coming on, and smiled against Iris' skin, as she no longer felt anxiety. Bianca knew it had been the right thing to do, and she wanted to do it again. Her arms locked around the other girl's neck as they moved closer, and though Iris was as motionless as a statue, Bianca somehow knew she meant no resistance. Probably just stunned.

"Iris, I really like you."

She made eye contact, and beamed. Something in Iris melted, and she found herself returning the look, albeit tentatively. They were inches apart, and their pose was startlingly intimate for Iris, who had never been in such a situation previously. Yet it was surprisingly all she had ever wanted, if she could have designed the moment to her liking. With Bianca she felt so comfortable, like things could never go wrong. As much as the girl frustrated her sometimes, and as forward as she was in demeanor, Iris was having fun, and there was something more there.

It felt electric when Bianca had kissed her, and she realized that she wanted her to do that again. The revelation wasn't even as uncomfortable as she would have thought it would be.

The blonde continued on in a bubbly tone, batting her eyelashes a little. "Do you like me, too? I promise I'll be good, and I'll slow down some. Hehe, I mean, I'll try. I'm so used to walking fast! Iris?"

Iris felt like putting a hand to her forehead just then.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Bianca just giggled on her side of the embrace. She knew that whatever the protest, she'd won this round.

.

.

.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a silly story. I don't mean for you to take it too seriously ;_;. I wanted to write this because it seemed shippy when Iris dragged Bianca out of the one building in Castelia after you (the player) rescue her Munna. I don't really like Iris that much, so I'm not in love with this ship, but yeah, had an urge to write it, so I did.


End file.
